As mobile communication and computing devices become more powerful and have increased storage, there becomes an increasing potential for sensitive information to be available on a mobile communication and/or computing device.
Accordingly, security for such devices has moved beyond merely expecting one or more correct passwords such that many such devices now require biometric authentication.